


Public Disturbance

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Violence isn't the answer, but thinking about it isn't always bad either.





	Public Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Public Disturbance

## Public Disturbance

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Do we really have to talk about it? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


Author's Notes: I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!   


Story Notes: I have yet to respond the way she does, but don't think I haven't thought about it. Machismo is alive and well in Ecuador.

* * *

"Canadian Consulate, Constable Fraser, speaking how may I help you?" 

"Benton?" 

"Mrs. Vecchio? How are you, ma'am?" This was a surprise. Ray's mother had never called him at work. "Are you looking for Ray? I believe he's running errands, but we're meeting here for lunch at 1." 

"I know. I don't want to bother him. I need your help." 

"Of course. What can I do?" 

"First you must promise not to tell Raymondo." 

"Mrs. Vecchio I'm not sure I would feel right keeping things from Ray." 

"Benton, I'm being held at a police station. I don't want Ray to know." 

"Which district?" 

"Don't say anything. I'll be right there." 

"Thank you, Benton." 

He put down the phone and took a deep breath. If Ray found out that his mother was being held there'd be hell to pay. God help them all if he couldn't fix this before Ray found out. 

"Are you heading out for lunch, Sir?" 

"Something like that. Listen Turnbull, when Ray gets here could you tell him that I had to run an important errand and that he should wait for me as long as he can?" 

"Certainly, sir. Will there be anything else?" 

"I believe he's bringing some of Mrs. Vecchio's pasta primavera. If he offers you some, please accept and keep him here as long as possible. Understood?" 

"Understood, Sir." 

Absurdly grateful that Turnbull wasn't the type to ask questions, he replied. "Thank you, Constable." 

"You're welcome, Sir." 

He took a taxi to the precinct, wondering just what Ray's mother was being held for. He couldn't think of this woman who had taken him in like a son doing anything remotely criminal. 

"Assault and battery and disturbing the peace." 

"What? But-" 

"I understand, Sir. The problem is she refused to speak to us. Politely, of course, but she just asked for her phone call. I assume that was to you. With Mr. Johnson unconscious and her refusal to speak, there was nothing we coud do. Can I be frank with you?" 

"Certainly Officer D'Angelo." 

"This lady could be my mother. I don't want to hold her anymore than you want me to. Get her to tell us what the hell happened, okay?" 

"I'll do my best. May I see her?" 

"Of course. Right through there." 

"Thank you, kindly." He walked to one of the interrogation rooms, grateful that she hadn't been put in holding. "Mrs. Vecchio?" 

"Thank you for coming, Benton." 

"Are you okay, ma'am?" 

"I'm fine. You'll want to know what happened, I'm sure." 

"If you'd like to tell me. The officer mentioned that you didn't want to talk to them." 

"I couldn't. Besides, you always here that you shouldn't say anything. To be honest, I was too embarrased by the whole situation." 

"What happened?" 

"My second cousin Sylvia called. So after stopping by the market for a nice roast I passed by 3rd street to visit her. I was leaving the apartment building when I passed that- that man." 

"Mr. Johnson?" 

"Yes. He made some comments. Some very crude comments." 

"I believe I understand. And that's why you hit him?" 

"Oh no. I was offended, but I didn't hurt him until later." 

"Oh. Please continue." 

"He was blocking the exit, so I asked him to let me pass. As I walked past he-" she stopped. " Well, that's when I hit him." 

"What did he say?" 

"It wasn't what he said. That man had the nerve to pinch my behind. From there it was just an automatic response from that self-defense class that Francesca and I signed up for. Benton, I'm so embarrassed. I've never raised a hand to anyone in my life. What should I do?" 

"You'd done nothing wrong. Would you allow me to speak to Officer D'Angelo?" 

"Do you have to?" 

"I believe that by simply telling him what happened you'll be free to go." 

"It's just that his father is Tony's brother's godfather." 

He paused, momentarily amazed at Mrs. Vecchio's ability to keep that intricate of a relationship system organized. "I'm sure he'll understand the need for discretion." 

"Thank you, Benton." 

He ran into Ray just as he was leaving the Consulate. 

"Hey, Benny. You're late. Turnbull ate your lunch."He smiled. "I hope your errands were worth it." 

"In a manner of speaking. Do we have time for dessert?" He asked, matching Ray's smile. 

"Certainly. Let's step into your office, though." 

"After you." 

* * *

End Public Disturbance by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
